<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not quite a Consort by Aquatics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564792">Not quite a Consort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics'>Aquatics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female-Led Relationship, Femdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Victoria enjoys her power over the Royal Alchemist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queen Victoria/Victor Frankenstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not quite a Consort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts">HannaM</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy 14th of Febuary! (Or 15th, depending on your timezone)</p><p>I'd never considered the idea of Victoria being Victor's ex, but I love that you prompted it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoria enjoys inspecting the royal laboratories, particularly when she passes Frankenstein’s workstation, seeing Victor bent over his desk with a tube in each hand, whistling until he looks up to see the entourage, blushing softly, using his sleeve to wipe the fog away from his glasses. Victoria stays rooted to the spot, composed as she has been taught to be since she was a very small girl. He does an adequate job, and she is not expecting anything else from him.</p><p>Or so she tells herself, before she leaves for dinner with the cabinet. The minister of commerce has brought a young debutante to keep him company. She laughs and titters at his jokes, he answers in a light-hearted tone that Victoria recognises from theatre and opera. She recalls what Leonhardt told her - ”My lady, there is nothing so attractive as the lure of power.”</p><p>She has power. She is not unattractive. The girl is young and probably not all that pretty beneath her makeup - The girl tells a joke of her own, and the minister lets out a small, honest chuckle, gazing at her as if they were the only people in the world. Victoria’s chest throbs. Victor would probably not even laugh, not in public. He can’t even look her in the eye, poor thing, though she finds herself wishing that he would. The spot beside her looks strangely spacious and empty; There is room enough for another chair. It wouldn’t be strange for the queen to want to keep an esteemed guest close. Any rumours could be stamped out through gossip and guillotine.</p><p>She returns to the conversation at hand, agreeing with the Marquess over the best recipe for bread, but the thought of Victor in a dinner jacket has already invaded her mind, like so many of his chemical solutions.</p><p>—-</p><p>Victor looks stunning in evening wear. The jacket sits perfectly over his shoulders, accentuating how slender they are in comparison to Leonhardt and the cabinet. Victoria feels nearly underdressed in her evening gown, seeing how effortlessly and elegantly Victor moves towards her, extending a hand, shivering just slightly as she takes it, following him into the small chase. The door closes, he frowns and blinks at the lack of gas lighting.</p><p>”Has it been some time since you rode by coach?” Victoria asks, masking the intended question of ”When did you last leave the castle”.</p><p>”Quite some time. I’ve mostly been using the tube, and that’s during daytime.” Victor rubs the side of his head, making a face as the pomade sticks to his glove.</p><p>Victoria hides her smile with her fan. ”Not a man of the night, I take it?”</p><p>Victor’s cheeks turn red. He shifts his gaze, biting his lower lip in a way that speaks of being utterly disarmed. ”N-not at all. That’s when I do my best work…”</p><p>”At night?” Victoria flutters her eyelashes, making him stare straight at the floor. ”That sounds quite fascinating.” She continues. ”I do hope to see the evidence.” The room turns just a bit hotter, she can see the sweat forming at his brow.</p><p>”But I think it will be some time yet, before that happens.” She puts her fan away, glancing out at the night view. ”In the mean time, I hope that The Steel-powered Mikado will prove amusing.”</p><p>Victor seems to relax a little. ”S-So do I. Dr. Hampton is listed as one of the stage mechanics.”</p><p>”A friend of yours?”</p><p>”Yes, from the academy. He’s a big fan of Gillbert &amp; Sullivan.”</p><p>Victor’s voice is low and kind. For the first time in her life, she feels like she’s broken some important line that young ladies do not cross.</p><p>—————<br/>
Victor fumbles with the doorknob, the key, his tie, his shirt - Finally, Victoria pushes him down, onto the bed, delighting in how he gasps at the touch, falling back with parted lips and a small whine. This is a rare treat, Exotic chocolate filled with brandy, and she wants to lap up every single drop.</p><p>She climbs into his lap, grinding against him, parting her legs to tease him. He follows suit, gently loosening the front of her dress, inadvertently letting his guard down. She pounces on his neck, biting down as he moans, sucking hard enough to leave red strawberry blotches over his shortcake-coloured skin.</p><p>He looks so much prettier on his back, shirt unbuttoned and sliding off of his shoulders, moving his hips to the beat of her hand, searching for her lips as he shudders with the strength of oncoming completion. She kisses him, allows him to kiss her, takes from him a bitter-sweet gooseberry-flavoured passion that mixes with the fear an uncertainty in her heart, making her want to chain him up and keep him by her side forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>